Beast
Beast is a multiplayer game mode introduced in Gears of War 3 where players can take control of different Locust creatures to try to kill off humans; it is a reverse of Horde mode,[http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098119p1.html IGN article: E3 2010: Gears of War 3 - Beast Mode] but unlike Horde, you have more than one life and you can't regenerate health E3 2010 Stage Demo: Gears of War 3 - YouTube. Players can choose to be anything from a Ticker to a Berserker. The object is for players to kill Humans, such as Gears or Stranded in order to gain cash that is used to unlock more playable Locust creatures. As players level up, similarily to levels in Matchmaking, more Locust characters are unlocked to play as. Each respawn costs a certain amount of cash, garnered by killing humans , and the game ends when no cash remain to respawn. Each Locust character costs a different amount of cash. For example, a Wretch does not cost much cash and so is safe to constantly respawn as, while a Berserker costs a larger amount of cash and cannot be accessed until numerous humans have been killed, in addition to greatly reducing the amount of cash available for later respawns. There are twelve rounds in total. Each round has a one minute time limit, with bonus time added for killing humans. As well as having to buy your Locust creature, you will have to unlock different tiers of available Locust . For example, even if you have the money to buy a powerful creature, you will have to wait until later rounds to unlock that creature. There are four different tiers to be unlocked. Like Horde the enemies get more difficult to overcome. Starting with Stranded, who would not use cover often, would be ill equipped, and have little combat experience (like bots in Casual). After some time you have to fight regular COG Gears (Heroes not included), that use cover, be better equipped and will put up a fight. Again, after some time the 'Hero' characters start spawning. They have the option to deploy certain fortifications like Turrets or Barriers. Weaker barriers such as spikes can be walked over by Locust at a slow pace, while more expensive barriers like lasers have to be destroyed. All barriers will damage the player. Some humans may enter Silverback mechs that can be deadly for weaker Locust. On the final wave, Richard Prescott and the elite Onyx Guard appear as a "Grand Finale" of sorts. Certain Locust bear unique characteristics in terms of player experience, for example the Berserker has reduced vision for the player. The Kantus is also be able to revive slain locust on the battlefield. Almost all the humanoid Locust can perform executions on downed humans. Playable Locust creatures There are fifteen playable Locust creatures. Each one has unique abilities and costs a certain amount of cash to play as. Locust creatures are split into tiers, and individual players will unlock later tiers depending on how many enemies they kill and fortifications they destroy. The stronger (and more expensive) Locusts are unlocked in the later tiers. Due to their different abilities, certain Locust creatures support different playstyles; whereas some Locust are powerful and are better at killing enemies with large area-of-effect attacks, others excel in destroying barriers and other fortifications with their speed and accuracy. Tier 1 * Wild Ticker- $75 * Ticker- $75 * Wretch- $225 * Savage Drone- $450 * Butcher- $300 Tier 2 * Kantus- $975 * Bloodmount- $750 * Mauler- $1350 Tier 3 * Giant Serapede- $1350 * Savage Corpser- $900 * Savage Grenadier- $1050 * Boomer- $1500 Tier 4 * Berserker- $5625 * Armored Kantus- $3375 * Savage Boomer- $1650 Enemies * Fortifications ** Barriers ** Manned turrets ** Auto-Turrets ** Silverbacks * Ordinary enemies ** Stranded ** COG Gears ** Onyx Guards * Heroes ** Marcus Fenix ** Dominic Santiago ** Augustus Cole ** Damon Baird ** Anya Stroud ** Jace Stratton ** Samantha Byrne ** Clayton Carmine ** Dizzy Wallin ** Victor Hoffman ** Bernadette Mataki ** Aaron Griffin ** Anthony Carmine ** Benjamin Carmine ** Richard Prescott Behind the scenes There were originally twenty playable Locust creatures rather than the fifteen that are present in Gears of War 3; the Grenadier Elite and Grinder were originally in Beast mode (as seen in the E3 2010 gameplay) but were later removed for the final game. References Category:Gears of War 3